Moonlight
by Sleygal
Summary: The light cast upon her skin as she stared up the glowing orb in the night sky. She went early after school because today is a special day. After checking her doors and windows are closed, she proceeded to strip her clothes off. They can be a bit restricting sometimes.


**Hey! I'm back. Honestly, I don't even remember what brought this prompt. But since it's already here so... here.**

* * *

She bathes in the glow of the full moon.

The light cast upon her skin as she stared up the glowing orb in the night sky. She went early after school because today is a special day. After checking her doors and windows are closed, she proceeded to strip her clothes off. They can be a bit restricting sometimes.

She took in a sharp breath as a sharp pain erupted in her whole body. Light creaking sounds seem louder in the silent apartment. Despite changing for years, she still hasn't accustomed to the pain that comes with it. She could feel her bones shift underneath as her hand shook. They twitched uncontrollably until she no longer has control over them. Her nails started to grow longer while her thumb started to move towards her arm. Her fingers began to shorten as they continued to twitch uncontrollably. She grunted in pain as her hands finished changing into what appears to be some paws of an animal. Her stomach erupted in pain as she tries to clutch it with her clumsy paws.

An intense pain erupted on her back and hips that it made sprawl on the floor. Her chest heaved heavy breaths. She could feel her tongue swelling and starting to crowd her mouth. She could feel her teeth sharpening as they grew, filling her mouth and forcing it to open. Leaving her tongue to lol at one side of her mouth, she felt slight relief in panting as her organs inside her body began to change.

Her legs started to twist and turn, eliciting a pained grunt with from the girl with every pop and crack she hears. Speaking of her ears, hers starting to change shape, taking the form of something pointy. Her ears started to move up until it rests at the top of her head, twitching frantically at every sound of her bones popping. She tried to stand up but a sharp crack from hip made her stayed on the ground, twitching. Her feet started to lengthen as her big toe separated from the rest of her toes. Sharp nails grew on her toes as it slowly began to take shape into hind legs.

Her spine painfully popped as her bones stretched and popped inside. She tried scrambling to her feet, only to lean on her former hands as her spine continues to pop. She arched her back as her body stretched out; her spine trying to force itself out of her body. A small lump appeared above her buttocks as it slowly pushes out of the girl's body. Her screams and grunts were silenced as her vocal chords rearranged themselves into something deeper. A few more popping sounds out came a small tail. It continued to stretch out until it stops and hangs limp. Tiny black hairs sprouted from the tip of the tail, travelling back to where it came from.

Fur slowly covered the transforming girl. Her legs shortened as it devolves from human stature to more of the hind quarters of a wolf. Her ears twitched frantically, trying to capture all the sounds it can. She panted from the exhaustion. A new pain erupted on her face as she felt her jaw clench and gave an inhumane crack. Her screams slowly degrade into growls as her face stretch out to form a muzzle. Canines bared, her muzzle slowly moves as her nose turns rubbery black.

The final changes swept over her as her fur finished covering her entire body. A large wolf now stood where the girl was. Its eyes glowed in the darkness as she surveyed her surroundings; various smells wafted through her nose and sounds inaudible to humans entered her ears.

A sudden click from the door alerted the creature of the night. Its ears turn into its direction and a low growl came from its throat. The creature crouched done on the ground, preparing to strike at the poor soul who's about to open the door. A redhead girl opens the door with groceries on her. She closed the door carefully and began removing her shoes. The girl focused on her task on hand that she failed to notice a shadow creeping up towards her. Once she's done with her shoes, she stood up and called out to the house.

"I'm home! Ni—"

Her statement got interrupted when a large black creature tackled her to the ground. The force surprised the girl that she lets her groceries fall beside her. Its contents rolled away from her while the huge creature had her pinned on the ground. Slowly, the girl opens her eyes. Her lavender orbs met the blood-red ones staring at her. While most people would start to scream at the top of their lungs if a creature of the night had them pinned, this girl is the opposite. She gave a huge sigh at her current predicament. As if taking it as a sign, the creature proceeded to rub herself on the girl, giving a few licks of affection as well.

"Alright, alright…" The redhead tried patting the huge creature on top of her to relent but it took it as a sign to further lick the girl more. Fed up with the slobber coating her face as well as the heavy weight on her, she patted the wolf creature to stop. Sensing this, the black wolf finally lets the redhead sit up.

"I forgot about tonight's full moon." Nishikino Maki grumbled. She tried removing some drool off her face and tried brushing off the dirt on her coat. The wolf at fault is currently sitting at the side with its tail wagging.

Maki stood up and glared at the creature who just dirtied her clothes as well as her face. The wolf mustered up a pouting look that almost destroyed Maki's grip on her emotions. She tried turning away from the pleading eyes or else she'd be smothering the wolf instead. She picked up her fallen groceries, made sure that the door is locked before proceeding to the kitchen. The wolf followed her until she caught the smell of fresh meat from one of the bags. Try as she might, Maki always failed to wrestle the chunk of meat away from her companion every time she comes home to a huge wolf inside their house. So, she tossed the bag of meat she was carrying over to the side of the kitchen before sorting the rest of her groceries.

What confused her is that her companion refused to move towards the appetizing meat and just stared at her with her crimson orbs. Puzzled, Maki strode towards the wolf and patted the top of its head, which earned her a lick on her hand.

"What's wrong?" She asked. "Don't like it?" Odd. She made sure to get the high-quality meat in the supermarket on her way home. She plans on keeping it on the fridge until the full moon until she got tackled on the ground.

The wolf just stared at her with her big red eyes as if waiting expectantly. She leans on the counter on the kitchen as if waiting for the redhead to finish stacking up the groceries. After the last can of tomato juice is safely stored in the cupboard, the wolf immediately tackled the redhead. Luckily, Maki managed to lean herself against the counter so she wouldn't fall down on the ground with a huge wolf on top of her. It kept licking her face while Maki tries to ward off the drool.

"Alright, alright. Quit drooling on me" Annoyed, Maki tries to shove the big creature off of her but fails as Nico is currently bigger and heavier than her. Finally letting go of the redhead, Nico headed out towards the living room. She waited near the couch for the redhead to sit. With a sigh, Maki grabbed the remote and sat on the couch. Nico scrambled up the couch and laid her big head on Maki's lap. Her big yellow eyes look up to confused lavender ones before dozing off to sleep.

Maki sighed when she eyed the big creature resting on her lap. Not that she minded the sudden peaceful night she will have tonight. In fact, she could use one of these since she always come home to an ecstatic Nico on the nights of full moon.


End file.
